When your doctor says
by Kyomi K. Kuroshi
Summary: Kuroko got sick and is keeping it a secret from everyone. Then he goes off to one of his elementary neighbor friend and talked about it, coincidentally she's a doctor. The GoM will be scarred for life once this story finishes. Oreshi and Bokushi battle it out for Kuroko Tetsuya! Humorous ending with angst on the way...
1. If feeling unwell go to doctor immediate

During the match with Kaijou, Kise had hit Kuroko in the head so hard it was bleeding. When they went to the doctor (an ordinary one) his results were perfectly fine. However, after the match with Rakuzan his head had been aching a lot, he get dizzy really easily and his stamina had lessened dramatically. So he decided to pay his long distance old friend that just returned from America to say hello and if convenient, have a check-up…

"Hey! Kuroko!" she greeted as she saw him, he don't know why but she can see him almost every time he appear 50 metre in her radius it's like his misdirection doesn't work on her, well it does but not often. "What's…up?" her voice trailed as she looked at him with concerned eyes "are you sick?" he doesn't even know how she can tell but she is a professional doctor "I do not know so I came to greet you if possible a check-up" he answered his face still straight she sighed "even if you're unwilling I would have forced you down to do a thorough check up anyway come on in" she waved her hand into the apartment.

"Well I am a doctor so I have a patient room ready in under any circumstances so go on the bed" she demanded as she looks through a big cabinet with many medical instruments. Finally she settled down with a medical technology that he doesn't even know of and started to set it up. After a few minute as the technology runs its test the doctor finally spoke while taking his blood sample "ne Tetsuya recently did you have any major or minor injuries to your head?" "Well…I did get hit once during a practice session with Kaijou high and a minor during a match so…." "I see" she removed all the instrument and put them back to their origins "the results should be printed out by the end of this week so come by and I'll explain and don't you dare get worked up and exaggerate yourself because you'll find yourself strapped to this bed" she threatened and smiled as she start investigate his symptoms "well how do you feel?" "…recently there being lots of headache hitting me quite often, and my joints are hurting more than usual maybe because of the coach's training, dizzy spells came even more often" he paused to let her take it all down "anything else?" she asked over her notepad "well my head feels really heavy and I can't think properly and my sleeps are all disrupted and sometimes when others check my temperature it either drops really low or raise too high" the doctor narrowed her eyes and stopped taking notes as she glanced at her friend worriedly "Tetsuya we're done for today~!" she said cheerfully but then "but I do wish that you don't have the thing I think you're having still don't overwork yourself"

What does she mean by that? He doesn't know.

The doctor looked at her friend's back turned away in concerned 'there's no way he'll have it…is there?' she smiled sadly then stepped back inside to run through the results she temporary have. She glared at the screen "it's matching up…that's no good"


	2. Seriously Too much cliffhangers nowaday

**One week later**

It's finally the time for his results to come out. Though he been wondering why didn't he go to the hospital to start with? But he shrugged it off. And unfortunately for him there's a practice session with Touou and Aomine doesn't seem to go easy on them. "I won't make it" he whispered to himself while benched to let his misdirection rest "eh? Did you say something Kuroko-kun?" his coach asked curiously he shook his head.

While on the court, Kagami Taiga has the ball and is currently trying to score a dunk if it weren't Aomine Daiki stopping him so. "Hey if we win this match hand Tetsu over" the dark skinned suddenly started "Whut?" the American pulled an annoyed smirking face "I said if we win hand him over" "no way" and he broke through toward the basket.

Back to the benched, a shadow slowly approached the phantom player and they bent down and blow into his ears "EEK!" who would have thought he could squeal like a girl? "W-w-was t-that Tetsu?" Aomine turned his head toward the bench Seirin took the opportunity and score a three pointer then proceed to ignore the ball and follow everyone's gaze at the bluenette. But since they had Riko's sweet smile plus an extra touch of menacing aura they quickly returned to the game.

"Hey~ Tetsu-shi" his friend/doctor whispered in his ears "it's you…" she winked and took the empty seat next to him "I knew you couldn't make it so I came instead" she watched the match though her attention is on him "how's the result?" he immediately asked but his friend sighed heavily "can you please not remind me of that?" she looked at him tiredly "is it…that bad?" she looked at the ground and took out a paper folder then handed to him. He opened it on the spot seeing that their coach is now on the other side of the court for spectator's view and the other teammates are far away from the bench to cheer on the others. "I don't get it" he stared at her "figures" she sighed and shrugged "here" she started to point out what the diagram, medical word, pictures means. "Then…" Kuroko trailed the doctor sighed again "no doubt about it you have-" but her words can only be heard by Kuroko because of the loud whistle to signal the match have end with 100-100, a draw.

Seeing the situation as it is the girl decided to drag Kuroko outside to have their private conversation "anyhow I suggest that you should stop playing basketball so often seeing your current situation" oh god she's starting to sound like Midorima in some way "what if I don't?" "You'll go from mild to moderate and you won't be able to-

[Author note]

Stop right there. I decide to have some cliff hanger no in fact-not some but a whole series of cliff hanger. Oh how I hate them. Oh how I love them~.


	3. When parents give the birds and bee talk

"Sorry Tetsu-shi…as much as I love to see you on the court you…you can't continue playing basketball" the doctor looked at her friend guiltily. Kuroko's eyes were hidden under his bangs so she couldn't see what his expression was "….is there any cure to it? " He have to ask even it's the only slim chance of hope left….please dear god let there be a cure "…with the science and technology of medicine at this level….no. There….is no cure to it" her words had broke his will. What can he do now? He had once hated the thing he love and had found his will to love it again thanks to his childhood friend. But now? What is there to help him get over this? "How many more matches can my body play?" his words didn't shock the doctor at all. She had expected this and had prepared herself to answer his question "right now….8 more to be precise 6400 minute of physical exercise of course…daily use like walking is included in 0.0000000000000000000001 second" "then I will keep playing until the very end" he smiled slightly at her "then I'll be there to watch you as your club doctor" "you don't have to…" "It's necessary your conditions are very valuable" "I see…about this…illness….will it be visible? Because my coach…she can tell a human status…" "….no I am aware of your coach ability to do such but without the help of the right medication equipment…she can't tell" "I see…then let's return to practice" Kuroko turned and walked back toward the gym. "…..Tetsu-shi" she followed him inside. And talked to the coach while Kuroko joined another practice match third quarter until the end of the game.

The doctor watched carefully while tapping away on her PSVITA* gathering information on the team individuals physical and mental status especially on Kuroko Tetsuya. Of course she also included information on his sickness but stored it in a different folder secured by high security and password, code, fingerprint scan, voice record, face scan. I have no idea how she install all the security things on a gaming console. Sometime have passed and practice is over. "Gather around!" the coach yelled and when they did. She pulled the doctor forcefully in to the circle "From now on this is our club doctor she'll take care of the injuries and help me with managing your healthy eating and proteins!" silence "where is she?" the others look around "over here" the doctor said and others froze looking down to a point where their chin touch their neck. The doctor was a head smaller than Kuroko so she's like a kid who's suppose to be in third year of middle school but turned out to be a graduated doctor with a bright future…."WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" the whole club screamed "Good afternoon" the doctor bowed "Kagami-shi I've heard a lot about you from Tetsu-shi but looking at you in person I must say I am impressed. Even though you eat a mountain of hamburger every day you're really fit!" she circled him and studied his body "Kagami-shi?!" "She tended to add shi to everyone's name" Kuroko appeared out of nowhere "GAAHH! Somehow I still can't get used to this".

**Somewhere**

"yes father?" Akashi answered his phone "no father I did not have a woman in my room" a pause "yes father I understand my hormonal teenage body" apparently Akashi senior finally decide to give Akashi junior the 'birds and bee talk' "eh? What if I needed to 'release'?" a pause "I will-

(Author evil interference: ok that's all today. I've read everyone's review thank you soo much. That's how this chapter was born :D anyway just to let you know the doctor will never be reveal so you one have to make one of your own or imagine that's you. I'm so sorry for that I really can't have to many names to work with and my other stories have suddenly hit a big stop and I can't get pass it. School is not helping either so let us do our best! Or maybe I could be lying to you in order to prepare a huge update rush)


	4. She'll do everything for a game console

**Continuing on with Akashi's conversation**

"I will simply look at ones photo" another pause "no father not adult sexual intercourse videos and no not adult sexual magazine" a pause "I'll send it to you if you like" then they ended the conversation.

**Ok cut the crap back to Kuroko**

"Regarding your health I'll lower your training please do note that this sickness cannot be cured and we can only lessen the effects and strengthened your time limit. However I still think it's a good idea to inform the others" "but I don't want to trouble them" "then your parents" "especially them" today is the day of Kuroko weekly check-up since the doctor said she needs to keep a close eye on the situation and any changes to his condition "Tetsu-shi you must understand you'll need as much help as you can get" a long silence "that might the case however-" "it's decided I'm telling your parents and the GoM" before doctor could stand up to grab her charging phone Kuroko ignite pass her and she fell flat to the floor "GAHH! Tetsu-shi! What was that?" "I beg of you…" the doctor eyes widened "not my teammates and friends" she looked away guiltily "ok but you must know that they will discover this sooner or later and this is a given" just then Kuroko's phone rang for a message. It said 'Akashi-kun sent you a picture' the doctor curiously peek silently over his shoulder.

Apparently senior Akashi asked for his son 'release' photo just to make sure and junior Akashi accidentally sent it to Kuroko instead because it said 'here you go, father'. A total of 15 photos. 14 of it is a doujinshi called 'summer day' and the other one is Kuroko having cream all over his face because Akashi's birthday cake fell apart while he was in a closed bag. Kuroko quickly shut his phone. "Wow I did have a clue but not to this extreme" the doctor commented "anyway Tetsu-shi you should be careful from now on. You have a match this weekend and another three at the outer-high. That's a total of four and plus another three at the grand final that's a total of seven. If your condition gets worse I will tell the coach about your resignation from the club" "I understand" "I hope you do".

**The next day: at practice**

"Say…..I know that they didn't come here for a match but it's uncomfortable" "don't talk to me I'm the club doctor I can't do anything about that" the doctor tapped away on her PSVITA again. "Coach! Do something there's too much killing intense and pressure!" Koganei yelled to Riko who is like 1m away "I know but bear with it" Riko punched him on the head. The Generation of Miracles have gathered inside Seirin gym currently staring silently at the practice session because….I don't know. Kise just suddenly barged in (again) and hugged Kuroko which earned a punch from both Kagami and Riko. Then came Takao and Midorima who just went in and gave Kuroko his lucky item then retreat to the bench. After was Aomine who barged in (again) and started interviewing Kuroko about his daily health issue and when he tried to hug Kuroko Kagami came and head butted him. Hard. Then they both passed out Momoi had to drag Aomine to the bench which leave Seirin to carry their ace away. All of a sudden Akashi and Murasakibara rocked up with no reason whatsoever and that was the story on how the Generation of Miracles united under Seirin's Gym roof. "Doctor!" someone called out "a person's hurt can you come over for a sec!" oh just great the doctor was browsing through Kuroko's illness profile to update his status so she left her PSVITA on the bench next to the GoM and went. No one will look at a plain PSVITA right?

Wrong! "Oh! Look Momoi-chi that's a PSVITA! I wanted one but I haven't been able to find it I wonder who that is-ssu" so he went over and checked along with Momoi "Eh? Kuroko-chi profile? Who is this? A stalker?" upon hearing 'Kuroko-chi profile' Akashi immediately said "Ryota hand it to me" "eh? But-""Hand it to me" he stretched out his hand and waiting for the console to touch his palm "…okay-ssu". When the doctor was done tending the wounded player she turned back happily and screamed then ran all the way across the court upon seeing Kise slowly handing over her PSVITA to Akashi. Everything was in slowly motion "nnnnnnnnooooooo…!" For protecting her promise to Kuroko she dolphin dived and grabbed the console away which earned a glare from Akashi and landed on her stomach flat. Her face turned ill as if she was to vomit. Oh yes that's right she had a burger competition with Kagami for breakfast and lost 39-40. However Akashi manage to catch a glimpse of the content. A tiny little glimpse that says…

(Author note: Oh shit. I wrote this chapter with no idea of the future so I'm blind and do not know how this story will turn out. I'm serious I'm not joking. And of course thank you for your support •‿• see you next time)


	5. When doctor give a warning you follow it

Last time on When your doctor says:

For protecting her promise to Kuroko she dolphin dived and grabbed the console away which earned a glare from Akashi and landed on her stomach flat. Her face turned ill as if she was to vomit. Oh yes that's right she had a burger competition with Kagami for breakfast and lost 39-40. However Akashi manages to catch a glimpse of the content. A tiny little glimpse that says…

A tiny glimpse that says… 'to be honest I think telling others would be the best option there is left'. Akashi (being the 'I'm absolute' person) turned and grabbed his scissors out of his back (it's possible. In anime only) and headed toward the doctor's direction with that creepy look of his with his eyes widened like a mad man and smile creepily. "You dare to oppose me (insert doctor's given name here)" he said threateningly "eh? Of course not oh-so-great-Akashi-sama I would never!" the doctor begged for her life while looking over to Kuroko for help "Akashi-kun can you please stop harassing our club doctor?" Kuroko walked over "are you ordering me Tetsuya?" Akashi glared at the teal haired "of course not" Kuroko replied "A-anyway what are you guys doing here?" the doctor changed the topic "oh we're here to visit Kuroko-chi!" Kise said happily "I see" Riko suddenly appeared and threw the rest of the GoM out except for Akashi. Oh no she wouldn't dare. "Akashi-kun if you're here to see me then please leave" Kuroko helped the doctor up (she winced him into doing it) "I did not say that I was here to meet you Tetsuya" Akashi turned around "I'm here for Kouki" he smirked.

Upon hearing he's name, Furihata walked over as if he was summoned " I see" Kuroko said monotonously, the doctor slightly glanced at Kuroko but something shocked her so much that she swung her head from Kuroko to Akashi with Furihata chatting happily, back and forth furiously and finally stopped at Kuroko "T-te-Tetsu-shi you must be kidding me right?" she said in shocked as she grabbed Kuroko to the change room, slammed the door, then popped her head out of the door again "COACH! Tetsuya is much worn out I'm taking him home first!" after getting an approval from the coach the doctor slammed the door shut. Kagami could only stare at the door in suspicion.

**In the changing room**

After Kuroko changed back to his uniform the doctor quickly checked his temperature. Then she finally settled down with a sad and worried face "Tetsu-shi I'm very sorry to say this but your time have been limited down to only 5-no less than five match. I know its Riko personality to push your limit but a person with that kind of syndrome cannot be pushed" "then what do I do?" Kuroko quietly asked "you'll tell me what's going on" another voice that is certainly not the doctor's or Kuroko's (A/N: Who do you think it is?). Kagami was standing behind the closed door; he just went in without the doctor or Kuroko noticing, strangely enough. "Kagami-kun…" Kuroko looked at his current 'light' the doctor sighed "guess we've being found out" they both know that if they don't tell Kagami he wouldn't leave it as it is, especially if he heard their conversation. "Come 'ere" the doctor waved and invited Kagami to sit next to Kuroko as she was planning to tell him about it. But before that she glanced at Kuroko for permission and he nodded. She explained everything to him.

**Outside the changing room: Akashi's POV**

It was strange. That doctor had dragged Tetsuya into the changing room not long after Kagami Taiga followed in. Akashi can feel his curiosity raising, raising so high, higher than his interest in Furihata Kouki. But he must say the fellow is a very interesting guy, much more interesting than Tetsuya can ever be.

**Back to the changing room**

"What?!" Kagami yelled not too loud but not too quiet either "so not too long from now Tetsu-shi will quit the club" the doctor finished "oh yes and Tetsu-shi I have changed my mind I will have you hospitalized sooner than I expect" 'or else it'll be too late' she added in her head. "I'll repeat once more Tetsu-shi a person with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome absolutely cannot be pushed pass their limit. I will talk to coach about this tomorrow and tomorrow you will resign from the basketball club. I'm sorry"

A/N: so Kuroko's illness has been discovered what are you going to do? Research it? Or just leave it be? :D I want to know! And I'm very sorry for including Akafuri in this chapter. I don't like that pairing either that's why I added it….so I can kill it. Oh lord I'm so evil. Anyway please be prepared for next chapter it'll have a lot of heart burn just thinking of it my heart ache Oh yes and why was the doctor so shocked? I'll tell you in the next chapter! WHY U AKASHI! TAKING TETSU-SHI FOR GRANTED I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE AND SEE U IN DESPAIR. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
